The Miscellaneous Adventures of Lewis and Clarke
by AvatarRocky
Summary: It's the HOA gang like you've never seen them before. Mostly Alfie and Jerome. Their pranks will get funnier, their style will uproar, and their relationship problems, well that is hard to say. Welcome to the Miscellaneous Adventures of Lewis and Clark. Rated K for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Alfie's POV_**

I walked into the dining room during breakfast, which was usually a mistake in this house. Strange things happen during the night, which makes everybody mad at everyone for no reason. Truth be told, it was annoying me, but since I was part of these strange things, I let it slide. I sat down and immediately started devouring my food.

"Slow down there Alfie, you're going to choke." Trudy said to me. I didn't answer because there was food stuffed down my throat, but I didn't listen either. I was the last one to breakfast, but the first one finished, so I left the house first.

**_Jerome's POV_**

"Slow down there Alfie, you're going to choke." Trudy said to Alfie.

My best friend ate like a pig. It amused me in a way. He ate so much, yet he was so skinny. He was just like… _Mick Campbell. _ His eating habits were the same. Alfie could never be anything like that monster. I wish he would just move back to Australia to run along with his true family, the crocodiles. His father is a rich doctor and this fool was running around a track all day. He believes that it will get him a scholarship to a big American college, but not even Clown College would accept a Ken doll with meatloaf for brains. I don't even understand what Mara sees in him. A girl like her doesn't deserve _that. _While I was deep into my thoughts of hatred, Eddie yelled in my ear.

**"JEROME!" **I was startled by his voice, so I fell off of my chair.

"What." I rasped, running my fingers through my hair.

"We're going to be late if you don't wake up."

"Oh, right." Alfie had already run off, probably to pull some prank on someone. Sadly, I was stuck walking to school with Edison Sweet. Yes, Sweet like in Mr. Eric Sweet, our principal. As soon as we got to school, I ditched Eddie and walked toward Mara's locker.

**_Mara's POV_**

I saw Jerome walking toward my locker. That was not a good sign. I tried to casually walk away, but there were a bunch of nerdy freshman blocking my way. By the time I turned around, Jerome was standing in front of me.

"Hello, Jaffray." He said when he came up to me.

"Hi, Jerome, how's your morning?" I replied.

"Mara, we just got here. He stated. "Nothing has happened yet."

"Yeah, right." I said. I opened my locker and saw something that really jump started my morning.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Humiliation

**I'm baaaaaaack. I know there was no message last time, but I was busy. I have to give a special shoutout to my first reviewer, Howardcarterrocks. You made my day. On that happy note, here's the disclaimer.**

**Chapter_ 2_**

**_Alfie's POV_**

"Nothing has happened yet." My mate, Jerome said. He had no idea what was about to come toward his crush. I heard Mara opening her locker, and got in my ready stance. She opened the locker, and I jumped out with Silly String, spraying it all over Mara and Jerome. It was mostly Mara, but Jerome had some in his hair. He was laughing, and Mara was screaming. I had all of her books in my locker, so I just jumped out and ran. I hid her books inside my pillowcase back in the house and walked back to school as if nothing had happened.

**_Jerome's POV_**

I was laughing hysterically at Alfie's prank, but when I saw Mara's expression I stopped immediately. She obviously didn't find it funny. I would have to have a special talk with Alfie about who and who not to prank. I was about to apologize for my mate's behavior when Malfoy showed up, all sweaty and stuff.

"Hey Mara, what happened?" Mick asked.

"Just another one of Alfie's pranks." She explained.

He turned to me. "Keep your pet in its cage or else."

I had a special place in my heart for Mick Campbell. It was the same place I kept all of my negativity. That place was burning with hatred so fast, I felt like I needed a nurse. I suddenly had an idea. I went into the bathroom and whipped out my phone.

(Jerome: Plain; **Alfie: Bold**)

Hey A-dawg, you available.

**Yeah, just faked a nosebleed. What's up!**

Got a prank in mind. R u up for it?

**Of course. I'm always up for a good prank. Who is it this time?**

Mick Campbell

**I've been waiting for this for a long time.**

I hoped you would say that. Meet me in the boy's bathroom, now.

**I'll be right there.**

I sighed and put the phone back into my pocket. I knew I could always count on Alfie to be there for me.

**_Alfie's POV_**

When I got to the bathroom, Jerome gave me the details. I have to say I liked his plan. It was so devious. I had to miss dinner for this, but it was worth it. On Thursdays, Mick always trained 7.39 minutes after dinner. Who knew he could calculate. We would be stationed in the barren bleachers, watching the show.

At 6:30, we left to go set up. At exactly 7:07:39, Mick arrived at the track.

**_Jerome's POV_**

Mick had arrived. I was so proud of Alfie and I. We invited the whole house to watch Mick make a fool of his self. He slipped on his running shoes and got on the track. I had put special bonding glue on the bottoms, so he was stuck. Everybody was laughing at him, including Mara. I had my sister's video camera, because she would post the video on YouTube and the school website. He spotted everybody and didn't want to give up in front of us. He took off his shoes to reveal pink and purple toe socks. He started to blush and wonder how his socks were switched. He continued running until Alfie poured rocks on the track. Mick started to scream like a little girl in a horror movie when he stepped on them. We all howled with laughter. He passed the rocks, but fell again when Alfie dumped marbles in front of him. He crawled, which I didn't expect, into a trip wire, causing the special binding glue to pour all over his body. He simply stopped running after that. When he stopped, Alfie gave him the receipt and description of the glue. Both had our faces on it. By now, the whole house had tears jumping out of their eyes. Mick's face was beet red, and I had it all on video. Alfie and I bumped knuckles and walked away with the rest of the house, leaving Mick sitting in the grass, shameful.

He came back to the house a few minutes later, and he had grass and dirt stuck to him. He looked at us and said. "You are going to pay for this."

I didn't really care. My mind was focused on the huge Sibuna meeting tonight.

**Ooh, Mick is angry. Tsk tsk. Sibuna is back. If you have any ideas, review. If you have an opinion, review. By the way, thank you for the disclaimer strange sire voice. Next time I'll do it myself.**


	3. Chapter 3: House of Resurrection

**Chapter 3 is here. (Salvatory horns sound). Not much of a message because I'm tired.**

**Chapter_ 3_**

**_Alfie's POV_**

Jerome and I were sneaking up the stairs at 12 midnight. We were anxious to get to this meeting. We quietly entered the creaky attic. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, and Eddie were sitting on the floor, and they were not happy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Legend has it that only the Chosen One and the Osirion can banish a spirit. When Eddie banished Senkhara and Rufus, it was only temporarily. Signs show that they have returned." Fabian explained to us.

"So, two evil spirits are combined into one evil body and are out to get us." I asked, stunned.

"Yes, Alfie keep up." Amber said as she threw her slipper at me.

"What type of signs?" Jerome asked.

"The eye of Horus, it's started to appear. If you see one, take a picture." Nina answered.

"Sibuna?" Patricia offered.

"Sibuna." Everyone replied. That was our cue to leave to our respected rooms. Eddie, Jerome, and I shared a room, so we went downstairs together.

"Is anyone else completely mortified?" Eddie asked us when we got into our rooms. Jerome and I raised our hands. I noticed Eddie's headboard start to glow. We all turned toward it.

The eye of Horus was burned into it.

**_Jerome's POV_**

After seeing that light show at 1 a.m., Alfie and I couldn't sleep. Eddie, on the other hand, shrugged it off as if it were nothing and went to sleep. Alfie decided he wanted to pull the ultimate prank on Eddie, and so I helped him.

The next morning at breakfast Eddie walked in with pink skin, a blue Mohawk, and one of Amber's many school uniforms. He had a marker mustache and beard. He glared at us and sat down. Trudy came in to bring us orange juice and dropped the pitcher once she saw Eddie. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen, muttering something about "teen fanatics." When Mara, Joy, and Mick left for school, Alfie showed the rest of Sibuna the picture of Eddie's headboard.

"This is worse than I thought." Fabian stated.

"Are we stating the obvious?" Alfie asked. "I'll go next. Patricia wants Eddie to finally take her on a date." In response, Patricia punched Alfie in the gut.

"Really, you do?" Eddie asked.

"Not with you looking like that." Patricia said. Eddie glared at Alfie and I again.

"Let's all just go to school." Nina suggested.

**_Alfie's POV_**

We got to school and I immediately drew attention to my prank.

"Eddie, stop beating up that innocent student!" I yelled, right in front of Mr. Sweet's office.

Mr. Sweet stepped out of his office and saw Eddie standing there. He went back inside his office, took out his camera, and snapped five pictures of Eddie. By now only Sibuna was in the hallway. That was when a swirl of black smoke surrounded us.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. What happens now? You can figure out in the next chapter. I know what you can do to pass the time! Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: House of Rukhara

**Hey, I'm back. So I was searching fanfics and I found mine on the second page. So it was time for me to update.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I DO NOT OWN HOA! **

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Jerome's POV_**

One moment, I'm laughing at Eddie, and the next I'm in some dark cave. It was kind of scaring me, seeing Sibuna in a dark cave. We all knew what the cause of this was, so we didn't speak to each other. Suddenly, a swirl of black energy filled the room and some monstrosity was standing in the middle of the room. It had Rufus's face, arm, and eyebrows. It also had Senkhara's eyes, arm, body, and ghostly wave where her legs should be. Amber let out a bloodcurdling scream while Alfie was laughing hysterically. They both stopped when Rufus/Senkhara lifted them in the air and threw them back down.

"W-w-what do you want from us?" Fabian asked, clearly scared.

"W-w-we want you to bring us the crook and flail of Ra-Horakhty." It said. After that, it simply disappeared in a puff of black smoke. We were back in the school hallway, and it seemed like nobody missed us. It was free period, so we went into the student lounge, closed the doors, and stared at Fabian.

"Ra-Horakhty is a combination of Ra and Horus." He started to explain. "Since Horus was the god of the sky and Ra was the god of the sun, Ra-Horakhty was thought as the god of the rising sun."

"So I'm guessing this crook and flail are hidden inside the House of Anubis?" Nina suggested.

"Yeah, looks like it." Eddie stated.

Just then, the bell rang. We all moved quickly toward our lockers.

**_Mick's POV_**

My plan was perfect. I had stuffed two angry street cats into Alfie and Jerome's lockers. They would open them, and they would get mauled. They deserve it for pranking Mick Campbell. They opened their lockers... and stepped out of the way. The cats see me. They are running toward me. I can't get away. I ….

**_Please excuse our literal difficulties while Mick gets mauled by British street cats._**

**_Alfie's POV_**

Mick is not gifted in the way of the prank. First of all, he tried to pull a remix of my prank on me. Not cool. Second, he left his homework on the floor outside of our lockers as if we couldn't see it.

"So Trudy, how much longer will Mick be in the hospital?" Jerome asked.

"The doctors say two days longer." She answered.

You could see slight disappointment in Jerome's eyes, but he tried to hide it. He really hates Mick. He told me last night that he wished Mick would stay in the hospital forever. Out of nowhere, a vase started to glow. A message was written on it.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

Trudy nodded her head. I casually swiped the vase and brought it to my room. It read: The sands of time are not in your favor. It was signed with an eye of Horus.

**Well, there you have it. In black and white. And to my sister, who I am 101% positive has read this, you get to read it at the same time the rest of the world does. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: House of Sibuna

**Man, time flies. Two days without an update. I mean, life is busy sometimes.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Jerome's POV_**

So Alfie calls a freak Sibuna meeting at 9:45 and he expects people to show up. Sometimes, I just don't understand this kid. I was truly amazed when the entire Sibuna gang was in the attic before Alfie, Eddie and I.

"What is the meaning of this, Alfie?" Fabian questioned.

"I'm missing my beauty sleep, Alfie." Amber wailed.

Everyone started attacking Alfie, but all fell silent when Alfie whipped out the vase.

"You called an emergency Sibuna meeting for the vase that we see every day?" Patricia said. She glared at Alfie with a hate that I have never seen on anybody but myself. Alfie passed around the vase so everyone could see what was written on it. Suddenly, everybody was interested.

"How did _you _notice this?" Eddie asked dubiously.

"Well, aren't you just full of disbelief?" Alfie replied. "It was literally glowing on the table right behind Nina, and Eddie Holmes here failed to see it."

"Let's not point fingers; we should focus in the task at hand." Eddie suggested, adding a little too much emphasis into _task at hand._

"Yes, Eddie, and afterwards we can go skipping in the meadow with Senkhara, Victor, and Rufus." Patricia said. Suddenly, a black swirl of smoke surrounded the attic and that monster was back.

"You dare to spend precious time joking?" It said. "Do you not see the incredible ancient importance to this?" "Let us remind you of our power." It lifted Alfie into the air. He started to glow.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" Amber yelled.

"No." It replied evilly. It held on for a few more moments, and then threw Alfie into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"What do you want from us?" I yelled at it.

It grinned wickedly, which was awful strange to watch. I've never actually witnessed Rufus Zeno smile. "We shall use the crook and flail to let the dog out of its cage. You fools will help us, or suffer the fate that you friend has, or even worse." Then, the room got really bright and I blacked out.

**_Alfie's POV_**

I woke up faster than everybody else. The cause being that I was knocked unconscious before everybody else. My head hurt so much. I sat there, waiting for everyone else to wake up. Nina was the first.

"Alfie, are you okay?" She asked, forgetting about herself and worrying about me.

"Look at yourself." I replied. "I'm not the only one who passed out, I was just the first."

"The rest of us were not choked by a supernatural figure."

After about five minutes of sitting in silence, Fabian woke up.

"I didn't fall asleep; the answer is 214.76." he shouted.

"Fabian, be quiet." Nina said. "You're gonna wake up Victor."

"Oh yeah, it makes sense now."

The rest of Sibuna woke up and looked like they had seen a ghost. Of course, we had but it didn't matter anymore. We all knew that this was more that some old artifacts.

"She wants to use the crook and flail to awaken Anubis." Fabian blurted out.

"She will convince Anubis that she is his master, and this is his home." Jerome added.

"And finally, Anubis will destroy everybody he sees in his "_home"_, and allow Rukhara to live with him." Patricia ended.

"But then, they would be able to find the elixir of life." I said. As if on cue, lightning cracked in the night sky.

"We should get out of here." Nina said.

We were in the hallway when a voice rang out behind us.

"Where are you going?"

We all wheeled around to face…

_**Creepy Jaws music plays. **_**So how do you like it. You cant tell me face to face so just review. I know that you guys are reading. So just review. How much will 1 or 2 minutes disrupt your schedule.**


	6. Chapter 6: House of Revenge

**Ah, it been a while. Good to be back. So, i know I kept everybody waiting for two days on a cliffhanger, but that's in the past. Dont hate me.**

**Chapter_ 6_**

**_Alfie's POV_**

"Where are you going?"

We all wheeled around to face Vera. I had thought that we would never see her again. But, there she was, right before our eyes.

"Vera!" Nina exclaimed. "Are you here to pick up some of your things?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"Victor says that he and Trudy need some help keeping the student's in line. I am here to help."

"We were just leaving." I said quickly. I turned and ran just to bump into Victor as he was coming toward us.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked.

"The bathroom!" Amber blurted out. Jerome put his head into his hands in disbelief.

"And why is it that all of you are coming from the girls bathroom?" Victor asked.

"We were getting rid of a rat for them." I said.

"All four of you were killing one rat?" Vera questioned dubiously.

"It was a very large rat." Eddie added.

"Very well, go to your rooms now." Victor said. "But, I will find out what is going on."

We all raced to our rooms. I stopped at the kitchen first to grab a few snacks, and then went into my room.

**_Jerome's POV_**

Who ever thought that it would be Alfie and Eddie that got us out of trouble? No offense to them, but they weren't exactly the brightest crayons in the box. Anyway, Victor has put mouse traps all over the house. Apparently, he believes that this will keep us out of the attic. I still can't believe that he bought our cover story. Victor is not high up on the chart when it comes to common sense. Despite Victor's attempts, we are still having a Sibuna meeting during lunch period.

"Good morning Jerome." Trudy said to me. "I've got good news."

"What is it?" I asked, not sure why she was so peppy that Vera was back.

"Mick gets back from the hospital today."

"How is that good news?" I muttered under my breath. What I really said was "Oh joy, that's great news."

"So, anybody have the French notes?" Eddie asked when we were all sitting at the table for breakfast.

"Maybe if you stopped bringing a pillow to French class, _you _would have the notes." Patricia pointed out.

"Do you have the notes or not?" Patricia threw a stack of papers at Eddie.

**_Alfie's POV_**

I saw Amber coming toward me and got excited. She barely talks to me whenever we're in school. She tells me to stay at least five feet away from her while on school grounds.

"Hey, Alfie." She said.

"Hey Ams, what's up."

"Nothing." She replied. "So, do you have the reservations for tonight?"

"I thought the meeting was at lunch."

"No, the reservations for dinner at that restaurant."

"We eat at the house."

"Eddie was supposed to text you about it."

"Was he now?" I replied. "Well, I should speak with Eddie."

(Alfie= regular; **Eddie=Bold**)

What restaurant, what reservations, what is Amber talking about

**Oh, I didn't text you. That's right; I believe the term is Sweet revenge**

Seriously, what's going on?

**Fancy restaurant for everybody but you and Amber**

Dude, you have to tell me where it is.

**Sorry, no time for you to rent a tux**

So you invited everybody except for me and Amber because of some measly prank

**Correct you are. I'm taking Patricia, Fabian's taking Nina, Jerome is taking Mara, and Mick is taking Joy.**

Fine, Eddie this means war.

**Let the games begin**

I pulled out my phone at texted Jerome. I had to ask him something.

(Alfie=regular; **Jerome=Bold**)

J-man

**Yeah, what's up?**

I need you to pour juice on Eddie at the restaurant and say courtesy of Alfie Lewis

**Can't you do that?**

I wasn't invited.

**Oh. Revenge, I see. Yeah I will.**

Thanks. So I hear you've scored with Mara.

**Yeah. Mick immediately went for Joy, which made Mara see that he really was a waste of time**

Cool bro, have fun

**A word of advice: set up a nice dinner with just you and Amber at the house**

Thanks, I will.

I put my phone away and heading for the clearing, prepared to meet Sibuna, and to face Amber.

**Ready the troops, we are going to war. On a unrelated note, I hear Victorious is ending soon. There is a Facebook page that you can like, to help save Victorious. Please review, save Victorious, and keep reading**


	7. Chapter 7: House of Relics

**I feel bad. I havent updated in a long time. Thanks for the 505 views, it makes me feel better. **

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Jerome's POV_**

Alfie came toward the clearing looking rather sad. The strange thing was that

Eddie was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He pulled Amber aside, and said something to her. I was sure that she had agreed to his dinner arrangement when he came back glowing like a Christmas tree.

"So, I see that it worked." I said

"Of course." He replied. "It's going to be awesome, once I convince Trudy to cook all of the food. "

"So, Fabian has some news for us." Nina interrupted.

"It is said that Egyptian relics are to be scattered throughout the world." Fabian stated. "If we found two in Anubis house, we cannot be sure there is a third."

"If it wasn't in the house, we wouldn't have to deal with it." Patricia said.

"Very true." Fabian said. "Do you remember that room inside the attic that was only accessible through Nina's amulet?"

"We all remember it Fabian." Amber said. "Where are you going with this?"

"I think that there must be more hidden in the house."

"You mean like magical portals that could lead us to other places?" Alfie asked.

"It is possible, or they could lead to places in the house that we don't know about."

"That makes more sense." Alfie concluded.

"So, let's go find them!" Eddie said and started to rise. Alfie pulled him back down.

"Slow down there, Eddie Holmes." He said. "Victor is in the house. We can't just run in there and start looking."

"Victor will be at a restaurant tonight with Vera." Eddie said. "You and Amber can look for them and write down wherever you see a secret room or portal or whatever it is that we need."

"So you invited _Victor_ before even considering inviting me!" Alfie exclaimed. Eddie took off running.

"Ok, so it's settled." I said. "Let's get back to school."

**_Alfie's POV_**

I hate Eddie. Almost as much as Jerome hates Mick. Anyway, after an hour and a half of begging, I finally convinced Trudy to cook for Amber and me. I lit candles and poured sparkling apple cider for the both of us. There were three dishes of the table. I dimmed the lights perfectly so that it would look romantic. I even ate like a real person would. Amber was happy, so I was even happier. After dinner, we went up to Amber's room where she told me that this was the best date she had ever been on. It made me feel special. All of a sudden, the dollhouse began to glow. Words floated in the air as I whipped out my notebook. They read:

_Thy crook and flail unite as one_

_When combined with thy rising sun_

_I warn you deeply, seekers beware_

_For this mystery will bring you great despair_

_If you shall have the relics, you must pay thy price_

_You will not succeed without thy sacrifice_

**Sacrifice, huh. Who do you think it will be. Review. Keep reading. Love ya all. See y'all later. **


	8. Chapter 8:House of Pigeons

**Ahhhhh. So much to do. I am so sorry for my laziness. Spelling mistake. Shoutout to a guest reviewer. Your request has been fulfilled**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own HOA**

_**Chapter 7**_

**_Jerome's POV_**

We arrived at the house an hour to ten, under Victor's orders. Alfie came running toward us waving his notebook in the air. When he got there, he saw Mick, Mara, and Joy.

"Hey, I have French notes for you Fabian." He said. Fabian followed Alfie into our room and shut the door behind him.

"Why would Alfie have French notes?" Mara asked. "He brings a pillow and a blanket to French class."

"He decided he wanted to start to pay attention." I said. "It's a new program we're trying out. It's called…" I couldn't think of a name. I was in deep trouble until Super Eddie came to my rescue.

"Alfie gets an A." He blurted. Mara just about died laughing and went upstairs. I slapped Eddie upside the head. Before he could say anything, Fabian came back, and he did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

"I'll tell you later." He answered. "After dinner."

"Sibuna?" Alfie said walking into the hallway.

"Sibuna."

"Sibu-what?" Suddenly, Victor was standing in the hallway.

Alfie thought of an answer on the fly. "We said seafood."

"Seafood?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, seafood." Alfie replied. "Goodbye now." We all cleared out of the hallway.

**_Alfie's POV_**

My creative juices were flowing and I was ready to put them to use. Since I was dating _the _Amber Millington, I knew that Nina and Fabian had a dinner date tonight. They were skipping dinner so they could date in the clearing. I had to text Jerome about this.

(Alfie: Regular; **Jerome: Bold**)

Hey J-man, I got a plan

**I'm listening**

So I hear that Nina and Fabian are going on a date

**Now I'm excited**

Are you up for it?

**Always**

**End **of **conversation**

We had Nina and Fabian in sight. Fabian was opening his picnic basket. As he lifted the cover, a hive of bees flew out from them. Nina screamed and Fabian hid behind her. They started to chase Fabian. Fabian ran faster than Mick ever could. He jumped in the pond, and the bees went in with him. Meanwhile, our partner in crime had the whole thing on video. Poppy was hiding in the bushes. He finally realized that his phone was covered in honey, so he threw it. It wasn't very far, but he threw it. As he came back, Nina was laughing at him. He decided to turn on some music. It was peaceful for a while, but then Jerome got involved. He started playing creepy music from Jaws. When Nina turned off the radio, the music continued. Then I went toward the trees. Nina and Fabian were about to kiss when I poured an entire bucket of pigeon poop all over Nina. Fabian touched her lips with his and immediately started to gag. While his mouth was open, Jerome poured another bucket of pigeon excess into his mouth. His reaction was priceless. We also cut off their water, stole their soap, and threw away their toothbrushes. They ended up showering in the honey filled pond. Moments later, they were attacked by bees. They left Fabian alone, but stung Nina 12 times. As they were walking back, a banner fell in front of them. It was purple with our faces on it. We had huge smiles and our thumbs up. I would like to take credit for this one. It was awesome.

**Woohoo. Another one bites the dust. R&R, tip your nurses and clowns, and I will see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9: House of Spies

**I haven't updated in ages. Whoever asked for revenge, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: There is no way that I could ever own House of Anubis**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Jerome's POV_**

Fabian came running toward Alfie and I with his face beet-red. We knew we were about to get yelled at, but Alfie took a picture anyways. Fabian held up his phone and pointed to it. He was logged on to the school website, and the video was being played. Sometimes, I am happy to have a sister like Poppy. Only sometimes. Anyways, he started yelling and screaming so loud and so fast that we couldn't understand what he was saying. Fabian didn't show up for school the next morning either. I think that is because his date video was being played on every monitor in the school every half hour. So, we were in French class and I saw Fabian through the window. He tried to hide, but he wasn't very good at it. I pointed him out to Alfie, and we prepared ourselves for whatever pathetic attempt at revenge he was going to try. It was quite obvious. There were two giant sandbags over our desks, and Fabian had rope in his hand. In order to make him fail, Alfie fell on the floor in an over-dramatic heart attack. He started gagging and clutching his chest. Meanwhile, I was watching Fabian closely. He let go of the ropes one at a time. The first bag I dodged, while swinging the second one out the open window, right into Fabian's stomach. His eyes bugged and he hit the ground. Suddenly, Alfie shot up and acted like everything was okay. Before Ms. Valentine could speak, the bell rang.

**_Alfie's POV_**

Ah, sweet revenge. Some people just aren't talented in the art. Fabian is high on that list. Anyways, Fabian was serving one of his first detentions, and it was like a comedy show. His face was bright red, he was sweating, and he was crying a little bit. Of course, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this, so I had Poppy video-taping this show. She was in the air ducts. I don't know how, but she was there. The Clarks are just naturally talented people. Anyways, once Nina heard the whole sacrifice news, she called an emergency Sibuna meeting during supper.

"I know this is important, but I need fuel." I said

"Get your fuel later." Nina replied.

"You sleep near the kitchen anyways." Patricia added.

"Focus!" Eddie said. "One of us is in great danger."

"Eddie's right." Nina said.

"So since Fabian is the anti-paragon, he should be the sacrifice." Eddie remarked.

"And Eddie's wrong again." Jerome said. Eddie flashed him a menacing glare, and then a sarcastic smile.

"No one is going to be a sacrifice." Nina declared. "We need to talk about this somewhere in private."

"We are in private." I said, confused.

"Absolutely not." A voice said. Vera stepped out of a closet. "I know your little secrets now.

**La la la la. Oh, your finished. Review. **


	10. Chapter 10: House of Stalkers

**Yeah. This is it. 10th chapter. Yaaaaaa.**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Jerome's POV_**

Fabian hurled himself at Vera. She easily tossed him aside like a rag doll. We all prepared to rush at her, and hopefully knock her unconscious. As we began to run, Vera pulled out a shiny, silver dagger and aimed it toward us. We backed up against the wall. Vera walked out of the room, dagger still pointed at us.

**_Alfie's POV_**

This woman is psycho. She is literally watching our every move. Jerome and I were in our bedroom.

"Alfie, it's way too dark in here." Jerome said

"I'll move the curtains." When I pulled the curtains back, Vera was standing outside our window with her dagger in hand. I immediately closed the curtains and looked at Jerome.

"We can deal without light." He said instinctively.

**_Patricia's POV_**

This Vera problem is going too far. I pulled Nina into the bathroom to talk to her about it.

"We have to put a stop to this." I said.

"Well, we can't do much with Vera watching us every second." She said. Just then, we heard a loud noise. Nina opened the shower curtain and Victor was standing there. He wasn't embarrassed or in pain, he was just standing there. He calmly walked out, and Nina and I fled for our rooms.

**_Fabian's POV_**

I had texted Sibuna to meet me at the clearing. I'm amazed they all came.

"We are being watched." I said.

"Really." Eddie said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"They want us to lead them to the next mystery." Jerome remarked.

"We aren't even sure if there is a mystery." Amber added.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia asked.

"We haven't seen that creature in weeks. Amber said "Maybe it just gave up." Suddenly, we heard a strange, bird-like sound. Alfie looked up and his mouth dropped.

"C-C-C-Cobier!" Alfie exclaimed. It was true. Cobier was perched on a high branch above us. We all ran screaming from our clearing. Nobody had seen or heard him approach. And we were all 90% positive that Cobier wasn't alive.

**_Victor's POV_**

"We are so close, Vera." I remarked. "So close."

"Those kids will lead us right into the heart of the mystery." Vera said evilly

"With Zeno out of the way, we actually have a chance." I said joyfully.

"Now, we just have to break up those brats." Vera said. I heard screaming and running downstairs. I stroked Cobier's fur.

"I think we just have."

**Short, but creepy**


	11. Chapter 11: House of Broken Pieces

**Here you go. A brand new chapter!**

_**Chapter 11**_

**_Alfie's POV_**

We are petrified. Sibuna had officially been disconnected. We have no privacy anywhere. Not even at school. I opened my locker and Victor was inside. He stepped out, brushed off his coat, and left like nothing had happened.

(Alfie=Regular; **Nina=Bold**)

We need to stop this.

**What exactly do you want ME to do about it?**

I don't know. You're the Chosen One. Think of something.

**Get on your computer at 1 a.m. We are going to have a meeting.**

I like the way you think

**End **of **Conversation**

I had no idea how we were going to pull this off, but I trusted Nina. Sure enough, at 1:00, Sibuna was on a private video chat. Jerome and I were on one screen, Fabian and Eddie on a different screen, Nina and Amber on a screen, and Patricia on the last screen.

"So, this is the only way we can meet." Patricia said.

"Victor's too old to figure out this technology." Eddie added.

"Guys, focus." Nina said. "We need to address the problems at hand."

"You mean the stalker club and the creepy ghost." I suggested.

"Yes." Nina answered.

"We can't really do anything about that." Jerome said.

"Thank you for the negativity, Jerome." Eddie remarked.

"I try." Jerome replied.

Suddenly, Victor appeared on the screen.

"It is past 10 o'clock." He said. "The pin has dropped."

Just then, a picture of a raven flashed on and off of my computer, and wouldn't go away.

**_Jerome's POV_**

We cannot get anything done around here. Creepiness and supernatural creepiness are everywhere. We haven't been able to search for any trap doors anywhere. This is worse than the time Victor installed security cameras. Anyways, Alfie and I were talking on the only place we felt safe: our cell phones.

(Jerome: Regular; **Alfie: Bold**)

**This is getting crazy**

Isn't it? But what can we do?

**We have to take it to the man**

What?

**We have to show him who's boss**

Come again?

**Never mind. We should talk to Amber's dad again**

You pulled that trick last year

**Then, we should talk to Mr. Sweet**

He's not going to do anything

**I'm out of ideas**

Nice try

**Thanks.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

A creepy picture of a raven flashed on my cell phone screen. Victor has successfully crashed all ways of Sibuna doing this, he has killed Sibuna and all of our hope.

**Tear, tear. Review please**


	12. Chapter 12: House of Science

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, and no frogs were harmed in the creation of this chapter.**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Alfie's POV_**

When your life is a living nightmare, you have to blow off some steam. The best way to do that is to pull some pranks. We arrived at science class this morning, and Mr. Sweet wasn't there. We had a substitute teacher. I caught Jerome's gaze, and we had the same thought: Prank Time. We just so happened to be dissecting frogs that day. We started simple, with the classic tack-on-the-chair prank. He jumped up so high, he almost broke the ceiling. We didn't even know this guy's name, but that didn't stop us. Jerome _accidently _knocked over the jar of frogs closest to his desk. I tipped over the rest. Apparently, the frogs didn't like the teacher's cologne, because they all attacked him. He tried to hide behind his chair, cowering with his thumb in his mouth. Eventually, he took off running, screaming something about "mutant kangaroos". Then, I started to panic. I knew another teacher would come into the science lab and we would all be in trouble. And Fabian didn't look like he could take another detention. So I did something completely Alfie-like. I grabbed two random chemicals off of the first table I saw. I mixed them together, despite Mara's worried cries. I threw it in the center of the center of room, and everybody ran into the hallway. There was a sound of explosion, and then a gigantic puff of white smoke rolled into the hallway. I might have killed a classroom full of frogs, but I was happy for three reasons. One: I got school canceled for the next two days. Two: I had some of the explosive chemicals saved in my backpack for emergencies. Three: I blamed the mixture of chemicals on the loose frogs; I said they got loose when the substitute jumped out of his chair for no apparent reason.

"What is wrong with you?" Mara had asked me.

"What?" I replied. "Nobody was hurt."

"The frogs were hurt." She shot back.

"I'm sorry that I killed frogs that were going to be killed anyways, and then picked apart slowly." Mara just walked away, shaking her head. Other than that, people were congratulating me.

"Mr. Lewis." Jerome said to me. "You are an inspiration to all."

"Thank you, Mr. Clarke."

"How did you think about that?" He asked

"You should I don't like to think." I replied with a grin. "It messes up my creativity."

Jerome ran his hand through his hair, like he was thinking about something. He did that a lot. Especially when Mara walks by. We usually lose him to "We Love Mara Land", population: 1. Just then, Mick walked by.

"Hey, Jerome." He said. Jerome's smile instantly faded.

"Alfie, you still have those chemicals in your backpack, right?" Jerome asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I replied. "Why?"

"Can I borrow them?" He said. "I have an emergency."

**Please review. See you next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13: House of Jackals

**I am so sorry! I haven't been updating like I should. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Merry Christmas, and here's the present. I didn't gift-wrap it.**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Alfie's POV_**

We were stuck at home for two days, with Jerome thinking up some kind of evil prank for Mick. Apparently, it involves chemicals. Meanwhile, Victor was watching us around the clock. This man was obsessed with preventing us from solving a mystery. He had Vera and Cobier stalking us like we were their prey. Jerome and I were walking around the house, bored out of our minds

"We could put the chemicals in his sports bottle." Jerome suggested.

"That would kill him, Jerome." I replied.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Dude, that is messed up." I said, shaking my head.

While Jerome thought up evil plans, I went to the kitchen for some snacks. I went to the cabinet, and I tripped over my own feet. When I was getting up, something caught my gaze. It looked like an oval with an eye.

"What are you looking at?" Jerome said, as he got down to get closer look. "The Eye of Horus," He breathed.

"What do we do?" I asked. Jerome almost slapped me.

"Go get Nina!" He exclaimed.

**_Jerome's POV_**

We gathered Sibuna in the kitchen after 2 minutes. We persuaded Trudy to take Victor and Vera to an "appreciation dinner."

"Let's hope this works." Nina said. She got down to her knees and raised her amulet over the opening.

"Wait!" Amber cried.

"What!" Patricia demanded.

"What if something jumps out at us?" Amber asked. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Classic Amber.

"Easy," Eddie said. "We throw Alfie in as a sacrifice." Amber looked as if she might slap him, but Alfie kicked him in the shin. Nina placed the amulet in the mold, and it started to glow. While Amber hid behind Alfie, a secret hatch opened in the middle of floor. It was dark, but it definitely led to something big.

"Who goes first?" Patricia asked. Alfie answered that question by pushing Eddie into the hatch, and then jumped in himself. We heard a thud, and then Eddie screaming. We assumed by Alfie laughing, that Alfie had landed on him.

One by one, we all climbed inside. Eventually, Eddie decided to get up and stop complaining. It was really dark and damp. We couldn't see, we couldn't touch the walls, and we were afraid to speak. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Amber's high-pitched screaming.

"What is your problem?" Fabian yelled.

"T-T-THERE'S SOMETHING WRAPPED AROUND MY LEG!" She shrieked right into my ear.

"I'll kill it!" Alfie boomed.

"Alfie, that's my foot!" Patricia yelled.

"Everybody, just calm down." Fabian suggested.

"Nobody asked you!" Eddie shot back.

At this point, everybody was just yelling and screaming for no reason. No one even remembered what they were yelling about. We could have gone on all night, but we were interrupted by a strange sound.

"Hsssssssssssssssssss!" "HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

As usual, a black swirl of smoke came through the floor. Eventually, it morphed into the world's favorite spirit, Rukhara. This time, there was an addition to the creepy. It was holding a jackal head on a leash. It opened up its sinister lips to speak.

"You waste time finding useless passages. Meanwhile, Anubis is forming for us, and he will come to reclaim his house."

With that, it disappeared.

"We need to get out of here." I said urgently.

"There's no ladder!" Eddie exclaimed.

Amber started to worry. "Then how do we get out of here!" Then, Alfie did what he thought was best.

"HELP!" We all followed his example.

"HELP!" "HELP US!"

**Again, Merry Christmas. Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14: House of Rescue

**Back Again. Here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Alfie's**_** POV**

"Help…someone…please." Our voices were getting weaker by the second. We had been down here for at least 3 hours. There were three other residents of Anubis house. And surely Trudy and Victor would have noticed the noise level by now. We have no food, no water, and barely enough air. On top of all that, Rukhara had told us we were running out of time. It had his head.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Fabian complained.

"Do you have any bright ideas?" Patricia accused, clearly irritated. Fabian kept his mouth shut after that.

"What do you suppose Trudy is making for dinner right now?" I asked, exhausted.

"Can we not talk about food?" Eddie moaned. "I'm hungry."

Nina seemed to be the only one with energy. "We have to focus." She stated.

"You say that way too often." Amber commented. Patricia nodded in agreement.

"What I mean is," Nina started, aggravated. "Rukhara is playing us." Jerome arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"What you mean "playing us?"

Nina sighed, as if it were the most obvious answer she had ever thought of. "When we got down here, there was a ladder. When Rukhara the Unfriendly Ghost showed up, no ladder. Coincidence, I think not."

"She has a point." Fabian whispered weakly.

"Okay, if it's messing with us, how do we fight back?" Eddie asked, suddenly energized.

"I don't think we can.

Fabian looked shocked. "There has to be something that we can do. We can't just give up."

"There is no way our revenge attempts are going to phase a vengeful spirit. Face it, Fabian, we've lost."

"No!" Amber said suddenly. She had been so quiet; I had forgotten she was here. "We've come so far for years. We've beat Rufus, Victor, and the rest of the bad guys. Why can't we do it again?" Suddenly, there was a scraping sound, and light filled the room. We saw a face, but we couldn't recognize it. She had dark skin, and black hair. She looked fairly puzzled; either because she had just broken the floor, or she saw 7 teenagers cramped together in a dark room. Either way, she threw down a rope ladder, and we all eventually climbed out. She stared us down while we did the same. It was her who broke the silence.

"Hi. I'm KT." She said this as if she hadn't just pulled 7 grimy housemates out of the floor.

"Hi KT." Amber said. "I'm going to take a shower now."

**_Jerome's POV_**

Except for Amber, everyone was surprised by this stranger, claiming to be named KT. I was the first with a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm new to the school," she said cheerfully. "I move in here tomorrow."

"So why are you here now?"

"I'm just touring the house."

Without a reply, I walked down the boys' corridor, toward the bathroom. I had to get this dirt out of my hair, no matter how long it takes.

**I hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna get back to Lewis and Clarke pranking, but I need suggestions on who to prank. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15: House of Vanish

**Wow, I have really been gone for a long time. Please don't hate me, I don't even understand why I haven't been on Fanfiction. I got a request a few months back asking me to prank Patricia, well... here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, although I will be watching it in 10 minutes and counting.**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Fabian's POV_**

She's gone. She's really gone. One minute, she was here, and the next, she was gone. No one knew why or how. We all just knew that she was gone. I remember her long, brown hair, and her amazing smile. That image is stuck in my head, and I will never forget it.

**_Patricia's POV_**

Nina's gone, and another American has come to replace her. It's always me. People always show up to replace my friends. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost Joy again, or Mara. Maybe I'm cursed by the universe. I've been involved in a lot of different mysteries; it was bound to happen eventually. I could be next. Any of us could be next.

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Letter…letter. Where did I leave this thing? It has to be somewhere._

Nina suddenly disappears, and all that's left is a letter on my desk. I have no idea what is says, it was addressed to Fabian. I have no idea where she is, either. Everybody is freaking out, but I've decided to keep calm and welcome in the new girl. There's something strange about her. It's like she's somewhat familiar, like I've seen her before.

**_KT's POV_**

It was only the first day I got here, and people have been sizing me up like they're ready to jump me. I don't know why, but everyone is so jumpy. I have a feeling this house is going to be full of surprises, given I just pulled a group of kids out of the floor. There really is just one problem: the blond kid. I think they said his name was Freddie or something like that. He's American like me, I can tell from his accent, but every time I come close to him, he starts sweating and quickly walks away. But, for now, I don't have to worry about any of this. I move into the house until tomorrow. Right now, I can relax and try to talk to my grandfather. He's really sick, but the doctors are trying their best.

**_Alfie's POV_**

So it true, Nina has disappeared. I don't like to get stuck on one thing for too long, so I tried to lighten the mood. At breakfast, everybody was sullen and quiet. Even Patricia, who never stops talking, was surprisingly quiet. Since everybody was so sad, I did something Alfie-like, with a little bit of Jerome's help. We hid under the table, right underneath a certain student's usual place at the table. Jerome paid Eddie to cover for us, and he actually did pretty well. We cut out a circle of the table, which we'll probably have to pay for later, and attached it to a stick. Then, we waited.

**_Patricia's POV_**

"Another horrible day, with horrible people, in a horrible house." I thought when my alarm sounded.

Somehow I managed to persuade myself into getting up this morning at all. I dragged myself to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and showered, donned my uniform, and trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Everybody was there except for Alfie, Amber, and Jerome. It wasn't odd; the boys were probably pulling some prank on somebody, and Amber wasn't finished applying her truckload of makeup onto her face. I simply wanted to eat as fast as possible, so I wouldn't have to talk to anybody; I just wasn't in the mood. I practically leaned into my bowl of cereal. Everything was fine for a few seconds. Then, I ended up with a face full of milk and cereal. Somehow, my plate had tipped over, straight into my face. Then I heard a laughter that I found very familiar. Jerome and Alfie emerged from underneath the table, beside themselves with laughter. I would have thought, of all people, they were at least smart enough to know not to prank me. Before I could say or do anything, we heard a familiar high-pitched scream come from the girls' corridor.

**PS: Smiling like a Chessire cat at the end of this one. Not exactly sure I spelled that right. Please review, and keep up those prank requests. You need some fun in a mystery story. **


	16. Chapter 16: House of Choices

**I think you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and could never own House of Anubis or any of its characters.  
**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Jerome's POV_**

Alfie must have recognized that scream, because he was the first one upstairs. Fabian followed closely behind, as did Patricia, Joy, Eddie, and KT. I lingered behind, because truly, I didn't care. When I did finally get there, I found Amber standing in the middle of her room, still screaming.

"Amber, what is it?" Alfie asked. When he realized that she couldn't hear him over the sound of her own screaming, he repeated the question five times louder.

"Oh Alfie, it's wonderful news!" She exclaimed. " I've been accepted to a major fashion school in New York." Alfie looked dumbfounded.

"New York, as in New York, U.S.A?"

"Yes, Alfie, yes!" Amber danced around him in happiness.

"So, how is this good news?"

Amber stopped dancing. She stared straight at Alfie with a look of confusion and disappointment.

"You're not happy for me?" She asked sadly.

"No, of course I'm happy for you." This statement brought back Amber's overjoyed attitude. She gave him a hug, and Alfie gave me a look of concern. I gave him a thumbs-up to lift his spirits. Judging by the look on his face, I could tell I didn't do a good job.

"We're all happy for you, Amber, the question is are you going to stay with us or go to fashion school?"

Amber just stared at me, like she hadn't thought of that before. Being Amber Millington, she probably hadn't Suddenly, she started to cry and run out of the room. Of course, Alfie ran after her. They probably wouldn't be back for a good half hour.

Since we had a lot of time to spare, I decided to do something special. Someone had "accidentally" dropped a few chemicals in the science lab and smoked up the school. So, intent to do something interesting today, I set up a picnic for Mara and I. I left heart-shaped rose petals marked J+M in the girls' corridor, leading down the stairs, out the door, and stopping at the edge of the woods. Then, I waited.

**_Mara's POV_**

"Mara, I think Jerome wants you to meet him somewhere." Joy said uncertainly in the corridor.

"What would make you think…?" I walked to where Joy was, and all I saw were rose petals. Hundreds of rose petals. Joy seemed a little overexcited. Not for Jerome, but for me. She rushed me into our room to help me prepare. She straightened my hair and picked out a blue, spring-like skirt and cardigan for me to wear, with a white blouse on the inside. I followed the rose petals outside, putting them in a basket on the way. When the trail ceased, I looked up to see where I was. I saw a long, red blanket, with a picnic basket on top of it. Behind that, Jerome was leaning against a tree, where the sun hit him just right. He had his hair combed to the right, a grey button-down shirt, tucked into bright blue jeans. He looked perfect, standing there with his thumbs in his pockets. Then he moved.

**_Eddie's POV_**

I give up. I can't find that letter. Nina gave me two missions: lead Sibuna, and give Fabian a letter. So far, I've been able to do none of them. I'm too scared to lead Sibuna by myself, and I lost the letter.

"Hey, Eddie, what's up?" Fabian closed the door behind himself.

"Hey, man." I replied. "How are you doing?"

"Actually, I need your help. Can you help me lift my mattress; I think my phone is under it." We lifted the mattress, but didn't find Fabian's phone. I did, however, catch a glimpse of a rectangular shaped paper. I managed to grab it, and I turned to the back. It read: To Fabian. I did a mental victory dance and handed the letter to Fabian. He read it, and his face fell.

**_Jerome's POV_**

We had finished half of the picnic, but we couldn't eat anymore. I was telling Mara stories, and listening to her beautiful laugh. It made me feel…peaceful. Suddenly, the sky got noticeably dark, which was strange because it was three o'clock in the afternoon. What happened next, I should have expected. I saw a familiar black spiral of smoke engulf my girlfriend. After a bright flash of light, Mara was gone. The smoke had taken her. This wasn't just a mystery anymore, now this was personal.

**Piece of Advice: Never forget about a powerful ghost that wants something from you. **

**Review please, and I'll try to get the next chapter up! (as soon as I write it)**


	17. Chapter 17: House of Problems

**Don't kill me when I say this, but I kind of forgot about FanFiction for a while. But, I'm back with a new chapter. My birthday's coming up, how about an early present with some reviews, huh? Alright, special thanks to stuckbeingrachel, because it was her drabbles that reminded me to finally update.**

**Disclaimer: Man, I haven't said this in a while. I do not own House of Anubis. Plain and simple.**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Jerome's POV_**

I stormed into the house, leaving all the picnic material behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trudy trying to greet me. I ignored her, of course. I had one place and one thing on my mind. Without knocking, I entered Nina and Amber's room, fuming with anger.

"YOU!" I accused, a long finger pointed at Nina.

"You did this!" She kept a calm expression on her face.

"You dragged me into this secret club, made me sneak around with you, and introduced me to all of your secrets. Now, those beasts are targeting me as well as all of you." I breathed heavily. None of this seemed to affect Nina, for the American's calm expression never left her face.

"Thanks to you, my girlfriend is gone!"

I was expecting that statement to wipe that calm look off of her face. However, it didn't. She didn't even blink. How could she not care about any of this?

"Jerome, are you okay?" a soft voice asked behind me. I wheeled around to find Amber, worry encased in her green eyes.

"Yeah," I lied, trying to calm her. "Why do you ask?"

"You're talking to a picture."

I had to come closer to the picture to understand that Amber was right. Nina's picture was on the wall. She had a calm expression, the same one that I saw earlier. Then reality hit me. Nina had disappeared. No one knew when, no one knew how. She was just gone. The strange part is, the conversation was definitely real.

**_Eddie's POV_**

I awoke later than usual for school. Usually, Fabian's alarm wakes me up in the morning. I shifted in my bed until I had a clear view of his. The only problem was, he wasn't in it. I immediately jumped out of my bed, and ran to his side of the room. His wallet was gone, as was his phone. In the midst of my worry, I recalled the events of last night. I had heard barely audible sobbing during the night. I tried to calm myself, thinking that he had gone to school early. Only the fact that his only suitcase was missing got me moving.

**_Alfie's POV_**

_Amber, Amber, Amber…_

That was the only thought on my mind as I walked into school. I couldn't let her leave me without putting up a fight. I loved her, and I needed her to know that. I looked in every classroom, took a break to go to class, and then continued my search. I had just about worked up enough confidence to storm into the girls' changing room and look for her, but something stopped me. I saw something faintly scratched into the door of the room. Wanting to avoid contact with some of the girls en route to the bathroom, I took a quick picture, and walked away. Later on, in history class, I caught a break to look at my phone. The class was fairly empty, with Fabian, Jerome, Mara, and Eddie missing, there was nothing to really teach. Jerome and Eddie, I would expect. Fabian and Mara were a different story. I went directly to the photos, and found the one I took earlier. Whatever was scratched into the door took on the shape of numbers. I was able to zoom in and clear up the numbers. They read: 22-15-34. I took me a while to register the significance of those numbers. Then, it clicked. That was my locker combination. I ran out of the room, without permission of course, and to my locker. I opened it quickly, and a letter fell out. There was one big word on the outside: _Alfie._

**Like it? I'm trying to get better at cliffhangers. Thanks for reading, please review, and remind me to get back on FanFiction. It's awesome.**


End file.
